Epic Indulgence
by KittyMarks
Summary: Being dumped in the middle of Iwa wearing Yondaime cosplay was not how Kain wanted to start his day. OC-centric. Yaoi. OcxOc NaruxOc.
1. Chapter 1

______________________________________________________________________

Heya, I've always wondered what would happen if people from the Narutoverse met people cosplaying as people from the Narutoverse, so I decided to write a fiction about it. I honestly don't know If I'm going to continue this fic past a few chapters but I hope I'll find the inspiration to keep writing!

Please read and reveiw!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did KakaIru would be cannon. ^^

_______________________________________________________________________

Epic Indulgence.

Chapter one:

By KittyMarks.

Sasuke slowly walked deeper into the forest, adjusting his earpiece so that he could pick up the instructions from his sensei. All he could hear now was static and the occasional yell from Naruto. Damn dobe, he could never shut up for more than five minutes. Admittedly Naruto was not the actual dead last, seeing as he had passed the genin exam when so many others failed but still, it annoyed the blonde immensely when he jeered him so the nickname would stick until he did something noteworthy enough for him to lose it.

"Are you in position?." Kakashis lazy voice asked and Sasuke started slightly and turned down the volume on his earpiece, it was far too loud. "Yes." his answer was echoed by Sakura and Naruto. "How far away is the target?". Sasuke peered around a tree and into the underbrush. He could see a small shadow dart behind a large, leafy plant. "Three meters." he monotoned, Naruto hopped behind a tree and shot Sasuke a quick glare before saying. "I've got the target in my sights!". The blonde jumped out of his hiding spot and clawed around in the plant/bush thing. He emerged holding a squirming, hissing cat. Tora, the evil kitty from hell. She ran away from her owner daily. This was the fifth time they had had to find that cat.

Sakura ran up to rescue the feline from Narutos clutches, for some reason cats hated Naruto with a passion, dogs too. Naruto was now sporting several cuts curtesy of Tora. They would heal quickly though, they aways did. The scars Tora had made yesterday were already gone. Maybe it was a bloodline of sorts, Sasuke honestly didn't care. He could only hope that someday, somewhere, something would eat that damn cat before he killed it himself and had to explain to the wife of the fire lord why her beloved kitty was cleaved in two. He smiled darkly at the thought.

Kakashi apeared, holding his icha icha book and giggling perversly. Sasuke scowled just as Sakura sidled up and asked him for a date. He refused and started to walk away, back to the mission center. Sakura would follow him, Naruto would follow Sakura and Kakashi would trail lazily after them. They were halfway there and just about to exit the forest when the ground began to rumble. Sasukes hand reached for a kunai as he glanced around. Sakura blinked and looked at Sasuke and when she saw he had a kunai out she too took one from her holster. Naruto already had a few shuriken in his hands as his head whipped from left to right, confused. Kakashis visable eye had narrowed and one of his hands lightly touched the fabric of his hitai-ate.

Then suddenly the ground beneath them caved in and the three genin fell down into the chasm. Kakashis hand grabbed onto the edge of the pit and he mangaged to snag Narutos trouser leg who in turn grabbed the collor of Sasukes shirt and Sasuke just caught Sakuras hand as she fell past him. Sasuke gagged and coughed as his collor tightened like a noose around his neck. Kakashis hand strained against the weight of the three teens and with a gasp he let go. The darkness rished up to meet them and a strange warmth enveloped the group just before they lost consiousness.

______________________________________________________________________

"Owwwwww!" yelled a silver haired man as he clutched his ankle in pain. A blonde teenager ran over to him and put an arm on his shoulder. "Yo, James, you okay?" he asked, concern flickering in his blue eyes. James shook his head and pulled down the mask concealing his nose and mouth and pushed up his head band so he could look straight at his friend. "Do I look okay to you Kain?" he snapped and hissed as he jostled his ankle, it was swollen and had turned an off-purple colour. Kain swore and picked up a few plastic kunai off the floor. They must have been what James tripped up on. Clumsy jackass.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. "Where the fuck are we gonna find another Kakashi cosplayer within an hour!? Animegeeks.. have signed up already!" he yelled tugging at his hair. A red head turned to look at him alarmed, her big green eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner and she had the kanji for love drawn on her forehead. "Why would we need another Kakashi . . . Oh fuck!" she swore as she hopped up and ran over to the pair, a Shukaku plushie clutched in her hands.

"What happened?!" she demanded kneeling down and poking James ankle. He swore again, louder and swatted her hand away. "Get away from me, damn woman!" he shouted, drawing more attention to the group. Kain frowned when he saw a tall dark haired teen walk slowly towards them, his crimson eyes were narrowed as he took in the scene. "What is going on?" he asked, his voice sounded uninterested but Kain could see the mocking concern behind the contact lenses. He snorted, Jae Micheals had finally graced them with his presance.

"Ah, the lord of the underworld has joined us at last! Just in time for our entire skit to fall apart!" he said mock-cheerful. Jaes eyes narrowed further until they were just slits of red. "What happened Kain?" he asked his voice was lower, menancing. Kain grinned cheekily at him and Jaes expression softened somewhat. "James busted his ankle. We can't do the skit. I can't see James dancing like this!" Kain explained and Jae pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he pointed dramaticaly at Kain.

"You!" Kain blinked and looked around before pointing at himself. "Who me?" he asked innocently and Jae nodded. "Yes, you! Go find a good Kakashi cosplayer before out skit starts in forty minutes!" then he turned around and walked away, his cloak flapping dramaticaly behind him, like he owned his own personal breeze. Kain gaped at the retreating figure in disbelief before slumping onto the ground. Jae was a proud Itachi/Orochimru/Madara cosplayer with a flair for melodrama and an ego the size of Europe. He was handome and he knew it, damn stuck up arsehole.

"Aww feck it!" he muttered before hopping back up and striding purposfully towards a group of Naruto cosplayers. After a few minutes it was clear that no-one in the area was free to to the skit at such short notice. There were only people who had cosplayed for fun to watch the show. If they didn't find a Kakashi cosplayer soon AnimeGeeks.. would never let them live it down.

Kain walked outside and started to look for people who wouldn't mind dressing up and saying a few lines. It seemed however, that outside the building that the competition was taking place in, people were rather afraid of a loud blond wearing an orange jumpsuit and carrying plastic knives in his hands. (Kain had forgotten to leave them with James.) Kain sighed and slouched down on a wooden bench. What was he going to do now?

______________________________________________________________________________

Naruto groaned and rubbed his head as he sat up. He had a splitting headache and something was pinning his legs to the ground. Blue eyes narrowed as Naruto kicked Sasuke off his legs. The raven haired boy spluttered and coughed while at the same time glaring at Naruto, who glared right back.

"What . . . the hell . . . dobe!" he wheezed holding his ribs. "Now, now boys. Its not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves." Kakashi calm voice filtered in through the gennins glaring contest. Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke just scowled and looked away.

Kakashi frowned and looked around him, the three were in some kind of ally. He didn't recognise it at all, even the air around them felt different. It wasn't the dusty, warm air of Konoha. This breeze was cold and he could taste the moisture in it. Whats more he couldn't find Sakura. Narutos eyes widened as he looked around franticaly.

"Ano, wheres Sakura-chan?" he yelled and Kakashis frown deepened, Sasuke looked a bit worried as he scanned the ally. The pinkette definetly wasn't with them. Where was Sakura?

_______________________________________________________________________

Sakura was having a very bad day. First she woke up to find that her alarm was broken and she was late to meet up with her team. Second she didn't have time to have a shower and straighten her hair _or _put on her make up, then she found that all her favourite clothes were in the wash so she had to wear a pair of old black shorts and a horrible green shirt that kind of matched her eyes but in Sakuras opinion made her look fat.

Then when she went to meet up with her team she was practicaly assaulted by Naruto and ignored by Sasuke, _then_ she had to wait another two hours for her lazy sensei to arrive and then they got stuck on another crappy D-rank mission. And to top it all off she ends up falling into some deep abyss and being dumped somewhere alone. Sakura was not impressed and she vented her anger on a nearby trashcan, swearing and kicking it with all of her strenght.

"Woah, there. What did the poor bin ever do to you?" a soft voice asked, amused. Sakura flushed and turned around to see a tall blonde boy wearing bright orange trousers and a tight black t-shirt, an orange jacket was tied around his waist and an necklace with an odd blue gem at the end bouced against his collorbone. Sakuras eyes widened, he was like an older, taller version of Naruto, he even had three whisker like marks on his cheeks. He grinned at her and leaned back on his heels.

"Are you here to watch the competition? I'm with MangaAddicts, were totally gonna kick AnimeGeeks.. butts, ya know!!" he said punching his fist in the air, Sakura nodded hesitantly. She didn't quite know what was going on but this was the first person she had seen since arriving in this strange place. "Um, do you know a guy called Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked and the blonde boy laughed "Duh, very funny, um miss . . ?" he looked at her expectantly and Sakura blinked in surprise.

"I'm Sakura." she said smiling and the blondes grin grew. "I can see that but whats your real name?" he asked "I'm Kain." Sakura bit her lip and looked at him properly. The clothes he was wearing were tacky, kinda plastic looking and upon closer inspection the whisker marks on his cheek were drawn on. Remembering what Iruka-sensei had told them about what to do when you find yourself in an unknown place with possible hostiles Sakura smiled at the blonde and stuck out her hand.

"My name is . . . uh, Hana." she said quickly and Kain shook her hand with a confused look on his face. "Right, Hannah, Its nice to meet you. Do you want to accompany me back to the comp hall?" he asked, Sakura frowned and looked around, she really needed to find Kakashi-sensei and the rest of her team. "Um, I need to find my team mates." she said anxiously but Kains smile just widened further. "There probably at the comp hall, nearly everyone is, and if their not we can send out a request for them. Do, you happen to have a Kakashi cosplayer in your team?" the blonde said, rubbing the back of his head and when Sakura nodded Kains grin threatened to spilt his face in two. "Awesome! Do you think he'd be willing to play a small part in out skit?" and Sakura nodded hesitantly. The blonde whooped and grabbed her hand before dragging her off down the street.

His laughter was infectious and Sakura giggled as they hopped over benches and ran through groups of flustered people. Soon they arrived outside a theatre-like place and inside there were people all dressed like shinobi, Sakura gasped a little when she saw people dressed like her, Sasuke, Kakashi and even Sandaime-sama. What was this?

"You okay?" Kain asked, looking a bit concerned as he led her down a crowed corridor. He was nice Sakura thought and kinda cute, his hair was lighter than Narutos and a bit longer, she noticed and his eyes were darker. "Uh, yeah. Its just . . . who are these people?" Sakura asked tightening her grip on Kains hand when two girls dressed up as her and Ino skipped past laughing. Kain smiled at her and tugged her into a side room.

"Weve rented this place for a cosplay compitition, my group MangaAddicts challenged a rival group AnimeGeeks.. because their group leader, Ray Downs, started talking about how we sucked when we totaly don't! So my mate Jae said why not have a comp to show them who's boss, so we did, ya know!" Kain chattered happily waving to a girl with red hair and big green eyes who was wrapping a bandage around the foot of a man who was dressed like Kakashi-sensei. "Oh, so what are you cosplaying from . . . ?" she mumbled, looking for more information.

Kain looked at her oddly. "From Naruto of course! Its the best Manga/Anime out there!! I myself cosplay as any character with short hair. I don't mind dying it or wearing a wig. Today I'm being Uzumaki Naruto for the skit and later I'll take photos as Namikaze Minato and Uchiha Obito!" Kain said with another happy smile. Sakura smiled back nervously as she went over everything in her head.

It was obvious that she wasn't in Konoha anymore and a quick handsign told her that she wasn't under any genjutsu. So the only other plausable explanation was that she was in another world, like those Sci-Fi books she used to read. Now she just had to find out about this manga, although who in their right mind would write a book about _Naruto_ was beyond her. "Here, you can read a bit of this, if you want.!" Kain said proffering her a brightly coloured manga. She looked at it in shock and reverantly took it from his hands. Kain saluted her and walked a little bit away saying he needed to tell Jae that they'd found a replacment. On the front cover of the book there was a picture of Naruto, holding a scroll in his mouth with two ink brushes studded with kunai crossing behind him. He stood, crouched on two toads.

Sakura opened it and was even more shocked to find out that the first few pages were about Narutos genin exam and how he failed it. She had just gotton to the part where he stole the scroll and was found by Iruka sensei when a gloved hand reached out and tore the book from her hands. Sakura looked up to shout at whoever it was but stopped when she saw Kakashi-sensei, her real sensei not one of the phonies. Tears of relief fell down her cheeks as she lept up and hugged the man. The jounin shifted uncomfortably before detatching Sakura. He looked at her sternly.

"How much did you read?" he asked and his tone brooked no argument Sakura told him and the silver haired man visably sagged with relief. He grabbed her arm. "Come with me, Naruto and Sasuke are waiting out front. Or at least I told them to wait out front" Sakura stumbled a bit when she was pulled through the throng of people but was shocked when a pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders and stopped her from going anywhere. "Who are you?!" Kains suspicious voice asked and Sakura craned her neck to look up at him, he was glaring at Kakashi-sensei who had dropped Sakuras arm, she rubbed the limb to get the blood flowing again.

"I'm her sensei, who are you?" Kakashi asked in a laid back voice. Kains face brightened as he let go of Sakura and shook Kakashi hand enthusiasticly. "Great, follow me, Hannah can come with us too if she wants, were just going to give you your lines and props. I'm sure Hannah has explained it all so come on!" Kain yelled dragging Kakashi towards a small curtained off are of the room. Sakura followed timidly and she flinched a little when Kakashi turned to look questioningly at him.

"I, uh, I told him that you'd help them out in a cosplay if he helped me find you guys." she muttered embarrased and Kakashis eye widened. Cosplay? Oh no! Oh no way in hell was he going to- "Here we go!" Kain said giving Kakashi what looked like an issue of Icha Icha but when he opened it there were stage directions. "Seeing as you wont have much time to memorise the lines we decided to pencil them in here so you could just read it out!" Kain said proudly and he turned to pick up another prop when they heard a scream from the corridor.

"ITACHI!!!! ILL KILL YOU!!" Sasuke voice roared and was folowed by a "What the Fuck, Sasuke wha'r you doing!! Oi teme!!" and a "Get the fuck off me crazy kid! PUT THE GOD DAMNED KINFE AWAY!!". Several bangs, crashes and yells sounded from the hallway and Kakashi, Sakura and Kain looked at each other in horror. "Oh shit!"

_______________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did Sasuke would be well dead by now.

_______________________________________________________________________

Epic Indulence.

Chapter Two.

By KittyMarks.

Kakashi and Sakura raced out to the corridor with Kain close behind them to find Sasuke in a fight with another dark haired cosplayer. The cosplayers arm was bleeding and two kunai were sticking out of his shoulder, Sasuke was sporting a large bruise on the left side of his face and a plastic kunai had been dug into his thigh all the way to the hilt. Kain roared angrily when he saw what Sasuke had done to his friend and jumped into the fray bashing Sasuke on the head. The youth stumbled and then caught Kain on the jaw with an impressive punch.

Kain went flying into Naruto who yelped and lashed out in surprise. The older blonde grunted as a fist went slamming into his ribs and retaliated with a kick to Narutos stomach. Both blondes jumped back and glared at each other. Kakashi looked between Sasuke and the Itachi cosplayer and Kain and Naruto. He sighed and grabbed Sasuke by his collor just as he was about to lunge at the Itachi cosplayer and whacked Naruto on the back of the head. Sasuke choked and spluttered as he was dragged backwards and Naruto swore and clutched his head in pain. Kain ran over to his friend and started asking questions a mile a dozen. The dark haired cosplayer looked at the kunai in his shoulder and grimanced painfully as he grasped one of the handles.

"What the fuck did you _d_oto that kid?!" Kain yelled pointing at the still struggling Sasuke. Jae glared at him and whacked a hand across Kains head. "I didn't _do_ anything! That little shit just stabbed me so I punched him and then he stabbed me again and I got him back with one of my props." Jae growled and winced as he pulled one of the kunai out of his shoulder. "Shit, these things are real!" he exclaimed and Kains eyes widened. His head whipped towards Kakashi and Sakura who was fretting over the Uchihas wounds and then to Naruto who was looking at Kain with the same intense expression.

"Why are you dressed like me? And who is that bastard?!" Naruto yelled pointing at Jae, the Uchiha cosplayer scowled and yanked out another kunai. Kain rolled his eyes, Jae just couldn't wait until they got medical attention, noooo he had to pull out the knives himself, damn proud arsehole. Kain rooted around in his kunai pouch and pulled out a roll of bandages, he didn't actually have any kunai in the pouch, just some chocolate, bandages, matches and a pair of Orochimaru cosplay earings. He sighed and started to roll the bandages around Jaes upper arm and shoulder but blinked in surprise when Kakashi stopped him.

"Let me, Its the least we can do. My student did cause all this trouble after all." he said in a placating tone. Kain handed him the bandages and looked around again. The corridor was empty, it seemed that everyone had hightailed it when Sasuke pulled out the knives. Naruto just seemed pissed off that everybody was ignoring him and looked about ready to punch someone in the face when Sakura took pity on him and dragged him away to the corner and began to whisper something in his ear. The attempt at secrecy was ruined however when Naruto jumped back in shock and yelled out.

"WHAT?! THERES A MANGA ABOUT ME?! IS THAT WHY THAT ASSHOLE IS WEARING MY CLOTHES! WHAT THE HELL!" Kain slammed his hands over his ears at the same time as Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi just slapped his forhead and threw the wrap of bandages at his student, they banged of his head and rolled along the floor, slowly unwinding before stopping over at Sasukes feet, the dark haired youth had pulled out the toy kunai and was wrapping his own set of bandages around his wound. Jaes eyes were cool as he survayed the scene and he looked over at Kain. One of his contacts had fallen out in the earlier fight and his eyes were mismatched dark green and red they met Kains azure eyes and a flicker of understanding went between them.

"Where you from kid?" Kain asked nodding at Naruto, Sakura opened her mouth to say something when Naruto shouted back. "Konoha! Believe it you clone!". Kains eyebrows shot up under his hair and he blinked rapidly. "So your the real Uzumaki Naruto, born the tenth of October in Konoha?!" Kain demanded and Naruto nodded hesitantly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow when he heard Jae mutter. "Oh, here we go" and look away as Kain ran towards Naruto and wrapped his arms around the smaller blonde and swung him around in a circle.

"Dude! You so totaly ROCK!!" he yelled setting Naruto down and ruffling his hair enthusiasticly. Naruto just stood there sumbstruck as Kain whirled around poking and prodding and hugging him. "I just hugged Uzumaki Naruto! Whoop! Go me!!" he yelled and did a little dance. "You are my IDOL!!" he yelled again as he spun the young Uzumaki in yet another circle, Naruto was begining to look a bit green when Kain put him back down for the third time. Kakashi coughed into his hand and Kain looked around to see everyone staring at him like he had grown two heads. He flushed and jumped back behind Jae.

"Well, since the gig is up." Kakashi murmered as he placed his hand over Jaes wound, then his hand started to glow green and within seconds the wound stopped bleeding and the skin grew back over the cut. Jae sighed in relief and rolled his shoulder. "Thats much better. Thanks Mr Hatake." he said and Kain sniggered behind his back and mouthed 'Mr Hatake?' Jae just ignored him an looked intently at Sasuke who glared defiantly back. "Why are you dressed up like Itachi?" he demanded and Jae rolled his mismatched eyes.

"Becuase he is my favourite character, along with Pein and Madara." he answered while looking at his painted nails with an expression of disinterest. Kakashi rose an eyebrow at the mention of Madara.

"Favourite character?!" Sasuke yelled enraged and Jae nodded absently "Yep, what about it?" and by now Sasuke was shaking in anger. "What about it? _What about it?!!_ THAT BASTARD KILLED MY FAMILY!" the Uchiha shouted running towards Jae with another kunai in hand. Kakashis hand shot out as quick as a light and tapped the base of his neck and just like that Sasuke was unconsious on the floor. Kain was whispering hashly to Jae who was defending himself. "What? Its not my fault he doesn't know-" "How the fuck is he supposed to know?! He's twelve!" Kain interupted and Jae rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Your right, but I _like_ Itachi. He's a kick ass character and he looks cool as well." Jae muttered and Kain chuckled ruefully. "Try telling that to _him._" he said pointing at the sleeping Sasuke.

Kakashi was staring at the two of them with a narrowed eye and Kain flushed. "Um, its, uh, future stuff?" he finished lamely making it sound like a question. Kakashi sighed again and pulled out his Icha Icha book, the real one and suddenly Jae slapped his forehead. "The skit! Its in like five minutes!" he said and he grabbed the back of Kains collor and started to drag him back into the room. Then he turned around, swinging Kain into a wall and pointing at Kakashi, ignoring Kains pained groan. "You. Come with us." it wasn't a request. Sakura and Naruto lifted Sasuke up and they padded after Kakashi into the room.

It was a hive of activity, no-one inside seemed to know or care what had happened out in the corridor and within seconds a short red haired girl, the same one Sakura had seen earlier had grabbed Kakashi by the hand and pulled him behind a curtain. When he came out he was wearing a hawaiian shirt and a red flower lei swung aroung his neck. Naruto laughed out loud but a glare from his sensei shut him up. The red haired girl made a few notes in his fake Icha Icha book and handed it back to him. Kakashi read it through once and his visable eye widened in horror. "I have to _dance?!"_.

"Don't be a baby, its just a few steps and your pretending to be drunk so remember to stagger around a bit and slur some of your words" the girl instructed. Kakashi nodded dumbly and glared harshly at Sakura who flinched and mouthed 'Sorry' at him. Kain ran over and zipped up his orange jacket and threw a blue and orange flower lei around his neck. "Okay dokie, lets go gang!" he yelled and Sakura watched in facination as around seven other people dressed as Her, Sasuke, Itachi (Jae), Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino and the red haired girl marched out the door followed by Kain and Kakashi. They walked down teh corridor out into a room at the end that had a stage in the middle and was surrounded by chairs. Kain hung back and explained to Sakura.

"This place used to used for the school down the road when they do their annual plays. They agreed to let it out to us for today and some of the kids from the Primary set up the chairs and decorated the walls for us." he said before running up and taking his place on the stage. Alot of the chairs were already occupied by another group of cosplayers. The tallest one had a long black wig on and wore a strange white robe that was tied with a bow in the back with a purple belt. He had yellow contacts in and was talking to a large boy with an orange wig and similar clothes. When he spotted Jae and Kains group he burst out laughing.

"So, ya finally decided to show your face eh? And here we though you were to scared!" he cried in a nasal voice. Kain smiled condecendingly at him. "Why would we be scared of _you_ Ray, you couldn't act your way out of a paper bag." he chuckled and then turned his back to the angry cosplayer and began to instruct his group. A small gathering of people to the left of the stage caught Sakuras attention. They weren't cosplayers and were dressed in normal clothes, they whispered and talked amongst themselves. Sakura decided that they were probably the judges.

They skit started and Sakura found herself laughing at parts. It was about the genin trying to find out what was under Kakashis mask and Kakashi going on vacation and some group called Akatsuki getting caught in the middle of things. Even the other group clapped grudgingly when it was over and it was their turn to start. The other teams skit was a bit darker and was about the sannin Orochimaru, basicly kicking everyones asses and conquering Konoha. It wasn't bad and everyone clapped when it was over. Well except for the three genin and Kakashi who frowned, Kakashi was probably just upset that his character got beat straight of the stage within the first few seconds.

"Okay, judges, you have ten minutes to make your decision. Lets go!" Kain shouted clapping his hands and there was a flurry of movement from the judges as they rooted around for pens and paper and began scribbling and droppin notes in a small box at the side of the stage. When they had finished Jae picked up the box, opened it and began to count the slips of paper. He grinned when it was over and asked another judge to count them again just to show that his team weren't cheating. The mousy looking girl blushed and stuttered as she took the box off him and counted the paper again.

"Um, MangaAddicts have won with ten votes, AnimeGeeks.. lost with a total of six votes" the girl murmered and Kains group cheered and whooped and jumped up out of their seats. Rays group slumped on the stage and muttered curses under their breaths. Kain hopped over to Sakura and Naruto and caught them both in a hug. Natuto squirmed and cried out "Oh, no! Not this again!" and Kain hopped back an embarrassed grin on his face. Sakura laughed quietly and gave him a one armed hug back and told him that as a friend she was glad he'd won, it wouldn't do for Kain to think that she had a crush on him, her heart belonged to Sasuke.

Kain congradulated his team and they filed back to the room to take photos as different characters. Jae and Kain both agreed not to do the Obito shoot, it would only cause unnecissary problems with Kakashi. Kain tied some of his blonde hair back in a ponytail and shrugged on a white trench coat with flames decorating the ends of it. The red haired girl was now wearing a longer red wig and black leather pants and shirt with a collor around her neck and a leash, she had a pair of red fox ears on her head and a bushy red tail sticking out form her leather pants and three whisker marks on each cheek.

She sat down and looked sullen as Kain picked up the leash with one hand and made the peace sign with the other as he winked at the camera. The camera flashed a few times and Kain switched from standing triumphantly with one foot on the Kyuubi cosplayers back to leaning against the wall with the girl sitting at his feet glaring up at him. Kain chuckled at the shocked look the two genin were giving him as hugged a Gamabunta plushie and pouted at the camera. Another fifteen minutes and the Yondaime pictures were all taken. Jae had gotten back into his normal clothes, a greet t-shirt and black jeans with black converse. He's taken out the last contact and his eyes were both their normal green colour. Kain was still prancing around in his Yondaime cosplay, chatting to his friends and teasing Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke had yet to wake up.

After a while everyone slowly left the building but Kain and Jae stayed behind to clear up the last of their props and check that all the windows in the building were shut before they closed up. Sakura was sitting next to the unconsious Sasuke and Naruto was talking animatedly to Kain, Jae was humming tunelessly as he packed his Akatsuki cloak into his bag and Kakashi was leaning against a wall and reading his porn. The three ninjas shot to their feet as the ground began to shake they looked around quickly to see what would happen this time.

Sakura screamed as the ground beneath her gave way and she and Sasuke fell into a chasm that had appeared below them "Not again!" Kakashi hissed as the ground beneath his feet crumbled, he stuck to the wall using chakra and looked over to where the other three were standing. Suddenly Jae cursed as he fell down into the abyss and Kain yelled and caught his outstretched hands but was dragged down by the weight of his friend. Naruto jumped in after trying to save Kain but tripped and went flying into the chasm. Kakashi swore angrily and jumped down after his genin and the two cosplayers. They were once again surrounded by black and Kakashi cursed softly as the warmth enveloped them once more and they lost consiousness.

_______________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading!

Please review and let me know what you think.

X

_______________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

_______________________________________________________________________

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last two chapters!

I hope you enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if i did ItaNaru would be cannon.

_______________________________________________________________________

Epic Indulgence.

By Kittymarks

Chapter Three.

Kain sighed happily and rolled over, oh how he loved falling asleep in the park with the wind running through his hair and the flowers tickling his nose and the sun shining down on him through the trees while he lay on the grass next to Jae and his friends from the Narutoverse- wait he backtracked, 'friends from the Narutoverse'?. The blonde shot bolt upright and then gave a little groan of pain as his head started to throb. A laugh from his left made him crack open his eyes and look over to see Naruto propped up against a tree grinning at him, Sakura was giggling behind her hand while Sasuke was just glaring at him sullenly. Kakashi was high up in a tree looking around with a small crease between his brows and Jae . . . Where was Jae?

A deep chuckle from beneath him had Kain whipping his head around too see he'd fallen on top of Jae and the older boy was currently pinned to the ground, the bagpack he'd been wearing when he fell was crushed into the grass. Kain flushed and hopped off his friend and held out a hand to help him up. Jae took the offered hand with an amused smirk and Kain wondered idily why he never did Alucard cosplay from Helsing becuase he'd make a great vampire. Kain flushed a bit more and stomped over to where Naruto was getting up off the ground and hugged him again and twirling him in a circle, Sasuke stared with his eyes wide and his mouth gaping while Sakura just continued giggling. The younger blonde sighed and resigned himself to the treatment.

Kain just couldn't help himself, Naruto was his favourite anime character EVER. He had all the manga up to date, all the episodes on dvd, posters, keyrings, plush dolls and even Naruto cosplay. He never could understand how in the fanfictions he'd read the self-inserts didn't go around glomping all the adorable ninjas. Now that his idol was actually there in person . . . it was like meeting a famous celebrity and an old friend at the same time seeing as Kain would probably know them better than they knew themselves. Jae smiled at his friend and went to rescue Naruto from Kains clutches.

"He's not going to dissapear you know. You can let him go, I think Uchiha-kun is getting jealous" he murmered in his very best Orochimaru-amused-but-disinterested-at-the-same-time voice. Kain grinned at the younger blonde in his grasp and let him go shooting a wink at Sasuke who regained his composure and glared balefuly at the duo and muttered something about idiot blondes. Naruto bristled but Jae put a calming hand on his shoulder just as Kakashi hopped down from the trees. The crease in his brows had spread to faint worry in his eyes and Jae and Kain knew that when Kakashi got in the slightest bit worried things always went straight to hell in a basket.

"Oh shit" they whipered in unison and started looking for escape routes while the three genin looked on confused. Kakashi just nodded grimly, ran a gloved hand through his spiky hair and looked around at them all before speaking. His voice was calm and level but it still exuded a wariness that chilled the older teens to the bone. "From the landscape and the few plants I have identified we are somewhere in the middle of Iwa no Kuni" Jae and Kain stared blankly at him for a moment and then- "OH SHIT!".

There was a flurry of activity and cursing as the teens ripped of Kains white trench coat, flung it on the ground and stamped on it viciously for good mesure. The genins just looked on in vauge horror as Kain whipped out the matches from his kunai-less kunai holster and set the coat alight and then while it was burning he rolled it in the mossy ground to stamp out the smoke. Then Jae gingerly picked it up with his thumb and forefinger as though the smouldering fabric might bite him and flung it in the bushes. The two cosplayers stood back and admired their handiwork and clapped each other on the shoulders murmering aproval. Kakashi coughed into his hand and Kain turned slowly around to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked innocently, Jae just stood ridged with his arms crossed over his chest looking blankly out into the surrounding forest. Kakashi sighed as Kain pulled off his plastic headband and stuffed it into his holster and tugged his hair out of its tiny ponytail. Sasuke and Sakura were slowly putting the pieces together as they looked into the bush that the Yondaime cosplay jacket had been thrown and back at Kain who was busy mussing up his spiky blonde locks. "Were in Stone country so you'd be in danger if you wore your cosplay thingie because they have a grudge against the Yondaime right?" Narutos voice piped up, serious for once and his blue eyes were narrowed as he looked at Kakashi for confirmation. The silver haired jounin nodded. His other teamates stared at him confused, wondering how he'd deduced that.

"Well done Naruto, thats correct. I think it would be prudent if you took off your own headbands until we reach the border. We will have to move fast." he turned to Kain and Jae. "Jae, I'll have to carry you on my back and Kain your going on Sasukes." he held up a hand to stop the teens and Sasuke from protesting. "We need to move fast if were to get out of here and while your proficent at fighting your no-where near proper genin level and you'll only hold us down unless we do this" Kakashi explained and Jae swallowed his pride and dutifully climbed onto the jounins back, Kakashi started to run in a north-west direction and was followed by a worried looking Naruto and Sakura. Kain and Sasuke eyes each other warily before Sasuke turned around and held his arms out at his sides, he tilted his head back.

"What are you waiting for idiot?" he asked and Kain snorted before hopping onto the younger boys back from where he stood, Sasuke teetered a little at the sudden weight and growled at Kain. The blonde just wrapped his arms around the Uchihas neck and sighed. "Sorry Uchiha-kun." Sasuke nodded stiffly and took off after his teammates. They lagged a little behind, by a meter or so for a few minutes before Sasuke opened his mouth. "Wh-why was your friend dressed up like Itachi?" he asked quietly and Kain winced at the anger and hurt lacing the younger Uchihas words.

"Um, I'll tell you later okay? If Kakashi says its fine. Its just that, well, you know we come from a different world?" he asked and Sasuke nodded. "Itachi is, to Jae and a whole load of other fans, a really cool guy. I know what he did to your family and now that I'm here I can't condone that and I know Jae can't either but before you have to understand that admiring Itachi was like admiring your favourite cartoon or actor. It wasn't a bad thing because he wasn't really a person that you could know and that liking him wasn't something that could have repurcussions. Its innocent." he murmered and Sasuke narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "Innocent!". Kain just sighed again and adjusted his legs against Sasuke waist. When had things become so comlicated? And how the hell could he tell Sasuke that Jae admired Itachi because he was intelligent and calm, strong yet peaceful and did everything he could for his younger brother.

They had been running for around an hour when Kakashi held up his hand and they stopped. "Lets take a small break." he said as he let Jae hop off his back, it was more for Sasukes benefit than anything else. The genin may have been the best in his class but running at top speed for an hour with another body sitting on his back was begining to take its toll. "Naruto, you carry Kain for the next hour" Kakashi called over to the blonde and Naruto nodded while Sasuke gratefully took a sip out of the water bottle Jae had taken from his bagpack. "What? Am I fat or something!" Kain pouted and Kakashi sighed and ignored him. The blonde scowled and sat beside Naruto who eyed him warily. "I'm not going to attack you, ya know!" he muttered as he leaned against a tree and the younger blonde nodded and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Lets go!" Kakashi said ten minutes later and Kain hopped onto Narutos back as Sasuke and Sakura took off running, this time Kakashi and Jae ran last, keeping look-out from the back. Every so often Kain glanced behind him to see Jaes black ponytail whipping in the wind as the tall boys eyes darted from tree to tree. They were running really fast, the trees blurring as they 'whooshed' past and Kain tried to get comfy which was impossible because Narutos back was actually bonier than Sasukes and the ridges of his spine made sitting uncomfortable. Kain grumbled something under his breath and leaned his head on Narutos shoulder, the younger blonde hair tickling his nose.

"Soo, whats Konoha like? I mean, Ive seen cartoon pictures and all but whats it like in real life?" Kain asked and Naruto tilted his head a little so that he could see Kain and the trees in front of him at the same time, his blue eyes lit up. "Its awesome and huge and busy and its got the greatest raman EVER and the Hokages mountain is gigantic and the old man and Iruka sensei are really cool and did I mention that the raman rocks?!" Naruto chattered enthusiasticaly and Kain looked at him eagerly and nodded for him to continue, still overjoyed that he was having an actual conversation with THE Uzumaki Naruto.

Jae smiled secretly at his friend from his perch on Kakashis back, the last time he'd seen Kain this happy was two Christmas ago when he had gotten his first Obito cosplay outfit complete with goggles, he hadn't taken the goggles off for months. The silver haired jounin was still looking worried and Jae had two of his plastic kunias gripped in his left hand just in case. They wouldn't do much but at least he wasn't totaly unarmed, he thought about asking Kakashi for some real kunai but the thought of handling a real weapon with the intent to kill made him queasy.

He wondered whether or not Kain would feel the same and quickly dismissed the thought. Kain would and had handled real weapons before so the blonde would probably have no problem with asking Naruto for a few kunai, his aim sucked but at least he'd have them. The idiot would probably never think to ask and Jae sighed experatedly and adjusted his grip on the plastic knives. Kakashi shot him a curious look before deciding that he didn't care and returned to scouting for danger.

Jae scowled and looked back up at the dense foiliage above them. Wasn't stone country supposed to be made of rock? What was with all the trees and shit, Jae sighed again and sneezed as the wind made some of Kakashi silver hair tickle his nose. The jounin shook his head and glared back at Jae who smiled sheepishly. "Blame your hair, it tickled me!" he protested and Kakashi narrowed his eyes and looked back ahead. Jae flipped his own hair over his shoulder and bit his lip, what where they going to do?. Being in the Narutoverse was great, a dream come true but they couldn't stay there. Jae had a family and Kain had an older brother and an uncle waiting for him at home, they were going to be so worried when the boys didn't show up for dinner.

Naruto shot glances at the teen sitting on his back when he though Kain wasn't looking, they had stopped talking after Naruto had run out of things to say about Konoha. The older blonde actually enjoyed listening to him talk and Naruto was intruiged and confused, he knew that Kain knew about him from that manga in the other world. Naruto shuddered, that was so creepy having someone know everything about him and writing it down for the world to see, his stomache clenched at the thought of millions of people knowing about the Kyuubi. The older boy even looked a little like him but more like the Yondaime, Naruto decided after watching him pose in the cosplay thing. It was like they were doubles, or Kain was the Yondaimes son (A/N: irony huh?) but that was impossible because he was from another world. Narutos head was begining to hurt and he groaned as thoughts of paralel universes and dimension hopping. He couldn't wait until they got back to Konoha and the old man Hokage could figure all this out.

_______________________________________________________________________

Please read and review and lemmie know what ya think!

_______________________________________________________________________


End file.
